pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: The Animation Station
Plants vs. Zombies: Animation Station is a game created by WantedTurtle. It is on IOS, Android, and the Nintendo Switch. The game focuses on art style and cartoon art style stereotypes. Story After the events of Plants vs. Zombies 2, Plants vs. Zombies: The Century Gate, and before Plants vs. Zombies: The Final War, you defeated Zomboss and destroyed his evil plans to take over Suburbia. This time, you are investigating the ruins of the Zomboss robot. To your suprise, its bigger and more expansive that you expect. You find a hidden trapdoor, labeled "The Animation Station" Inside, is drawing desks, one for each drawing style. You see anime, old cartoon, modern cartoon, and comic. In the middle, there is a portal. Traveling in the portal,you, Crazy Dave, Penny, find all sorts of cartoon style zombies, and when there's zombies, there's plants. Stop the cartoon craziness, and get out of the cartoon dimensions! Gameplay The gameplay works as a regular PvZ game, but with different features. Each chapter has 2 worlds. Each world has about 15 to 20 worlds. In each of those worlds, there is a Showdown-type level for each chapter. A showdown level is a level that has a wave of a certain zombie you unlock through the chapter. Ex.=Super Saiyan Zombie can have a wave in a showdown level. Fusion Plants Fusion Plants are a whole new mechanic in the PvZ series. Only certain plants can fuse together. For example=Peashooter + Wall-Nut=Pea-Nut. You can also unlock plants that CAN be fused together, but you can unfuse them to get 2 free packs of 2 plants. You start out with 500 sun when you first get in the Fusion menu. The amount of sun on the seed packet takes away the sun you have. When you run out, you wait 5 minutes for 100 sun. 25 minutes=500 sun. Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies Like in PvZ1, Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies will be on the game. You can buy the following items that are confirmed to be on the game: Plant Food: 'Use this to make a plant do a suprising attack. '''Power Pot: '''Put this on a plant to increase their recharge. This only lasts temporarily. '''Wall-Nut Bowling-'''A minigame you can unlock. Win games to get gems and sprouts for Zen Garden. '''Back-Up Bacon-'''Increase a plants health. Also, it's bacon. So, why refuse? '''Garlic Drone-'''A shooter that attacks from above. It dies out after a while, though. '''Tall-Nut Battlement-'''A shield that is better than all of the Nut plants combined. '''Artichoke Drone-'''An upgrade of Garlic Drone. Lasts longer, and shoots shots which penetrate through zombies. '''Corn Cob Cannon-'''An upgrade of Kernel-Pult. Tap on it to fire a corn cob that deals heavy damage. '''Banana Bomb-'''Upon activation, this fires 3 banana bombs from Banana Launcher's attack. Tap on 3 zombies to get damaged. Chapter 1: Over 9000 Zombies In the events of you, Crazy Dave, and Penny going through the portal, you appear to be in some dramatic era of cartoon. Soon, you realize that you are in the Anime world! You see Super Saiyan zombies, Girl-Power Zombies, and Trainer Zombies. '''Crazy Dave: '''Where are we, Penny-San? '''Penny: '''It's Penny with out a -san User Dave, and we are in the generation of Anime. '''Crazy Dave: '''You mean those dramatic cartoons with characters with big eyes? '''Penny: '''However you may call it, User Dave. Say, you look different. You look more detailed and..uh..more fit. And your mouth doesn't sync up to what you say. '''Crazy Dave: '''Hey! Don't make fun of my fitness when I can't buy energy drinks in a botanist salary! '''Penny: '''User Dave, no one pays you to work. You never work in general. '''Crazy Dave: '''Whatever, let's kick some Zombutt! *Day 10* '''Crazy Dave: '''Hey Penny-San! I just found some fertilizer. I wonder what it is. '''Penny: '''Don't you remember our time travel incident? This is Plant Food! '''Crazy Dave: '''What's "Plant Food"? '''Penny: '''Guess I'll have to show the neighbor...again. *skips to Plant Food tutorial* *Final Boss* '''Penny: '''User Dave, neighbor! It appears I have found a note regarding the Zombies *shows note* '''Crazy Dave: '''Wow, what a crazy note! I wonder where it is abo- '''Zomboss: 'ご挨拶、人間フーリガン！ 私の新しいSamurai-Bot 3000の怒りを感じてください！ '''Crazy Dave: '''I did not understand a word you just said, Zomboss-San, So I guess we should just lea- '''Zomboss: '''Silence! My stupid voice-changer machine is gliching out! I said "Greetings, human hooligans! Feel the wrath of my Samurai-Bot 3000", you fool! '''Penny: '''What's convenient is that you couldn't fix your voice-changing machine. '''Zomboss: '''Well..uh..well...Just die hooligans! Mwahahahaha '''Chapter 2: Moving Pictures '''Crazy Dave: '''Oh gosh golly, Penny! Where in tarnations are we? '''Penny: '''User Dave, it appears we are in the dimension of old cartoons. Also, why are you bouncing up and down like that? '''Crazy Dave: '''Because you HAVE to always be jolly in cartoons, Penny! '''Penny: '''Also, you have gloves...why? '''Crazy Dave: '''So I don't get germs, of course! '''Penny: '''I think every time we change eras, we change in muscle, looks, personalities, etc. '''Crazy Dave: '''You know it, Pennerino! Now I gotta run, I gotta eat some can o' spinach! *Day 5* Plants Prologue Chapter 1: Over 9000 Zombies Chapter 2: Moving Pictures Zombies Trivia *The zombies are based on real life cartoons. **Anime is based on Dragon Ball Z, Sailor Moon, and Pokemon **Modern Cartoon is based on Spongebob, Gravity Falls, and Steven Universe. **Adult Cartoon is based on Rick and Morty, South Park, Simpsons, and Bojack Horseman. **Comic is based on Marvel and DC comic book characters. **Old Cartoon is based on Mickey Mouse,Popeye, and Rocky and Bullwinkle Show. *"Zombutt" is from TheFandomBoy (see Anime dialogue)